The present invention relates to tubular plumbing components or fittings and particularly to a socket having one or more recesses, each with one or more crimping elements for securing conduits by crimping to the plumbing fitting.
As the plumbing industry evolves, the use of soldered copper pipe connections is becoming less prevalent in favor of lead-free plumbing systems employing modern mechanical quick-connections. These connections typically require different tools and skills for connecting fittings, such as valves, T's, elbows, and the like, to corresponding tubing, be it copper, steel, or other metallic piping material. There exists a variety of push-type connections, crimp connections, and press connections, all of which use different types of tools and plumbing skills for making connections in a plumbing system.
It has been discovered that different diameter plumbing fittings and, in particular, crimped fittings may require different crimping element designs. As such, ½″-1″ fittings may be able to use one crimping design, 2″-3″ fittings may require an entirely different design, and fittings larger than 3″ may require yet another design. One goal of this invention is to provide a crimp fitting design that can accommodate different sized plumbing fittings. Thus, this invention provides crimp connections (also known as press joints), for coupling conduits to plumbing fittings to provide secure mechanical and water-tight connections for different sized plumbing fittings which are relatively inexpensive, easy to install, and reliable in long term service.